Kiritsu Taisei
| affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Genin | previous occupation = | team = Chinka | previous team = | partner = Minobu Tetsuhara Zanzou | previous partner = | family = Taisei Clan Kyouko Taisei (Mother) Hataraki Taisei (Father) Tokihakiri Taisei (Sister) | rank = | classification = | reg = HG5208 | academy = 10 | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Wind Release | jutsu =Temporary Paralysis Technique Wind Release: Air Pellet Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Wind Release: Razor Hurricane | weapons = Kunai Shuriken Explosive tag Sound Increasing Headphones Smoke Bomb }} Kiritsu Taisei (きりつ たいせい) is a Genin hailing from Getsugakure and a member of Team Chinka. Raised with a strong belief of law and order, Kiritsu is a being of justice, believing in a world where justice reigns. A strategy specialist, he has some skill with basic ninjutsu, primarily with his Wind Release affinity, but is also very proficient in stealth based combat, using the environment as his cloak to sneak up on his enemies. Because of his skills in stealth based abilities, he and his team was recommended by the Tsukikage to attend the Chūnin Exams. Because of his quiet steps, white hair and red eyes, his teammates have nicknamed him "White Rabbit". Background Kiritsu was born to parents Kyouko and Hataraki Taisei. At age five, Hataraki, his father, taught him how to utilize stealth based combat to catch his opponents by surprise. He warned him that this comes with a single drawback being that Sensory based ninjutsu could still detect him, a tip he takes to heart. When he was seven, he was enrolled into the academy, graduating and becoming a Genin at age ten. Now, at the age of thirteen, he hopes to be part of the Chuunin exams so he too, can become a Chuunin. He is a member of Team Getsu, and gets along well with his teammates. He learned of his specialty with stealth during one of his missions just before undergoing the Chuunin exams. He always knew he was quiet, but he never realized how quiet until he was able to infiltrate a guarded facility and quietly take out the guards within to let his allies within the walls. The usage of his Chameleon garments gave him a great advantage, making him an almost unseeable target at a distance and those who managed to see him were incapacitated before they could let a single word out. His path of justice came from one of his earlier missions. During the mission, they caught someone in the act of a crime. In the end, the person they caught was trying to prevent the crime in the first place. But before they could do anything about it, it was too late, and the person was about to be sentenced for execution. Spotting the true criminal making a run for it, Kiritsu chased after the criminal. Leading him into the woods, the criminal fought against Kiritsu. Despite holding his own for a while, not having a team to back him up proved to be a big disadvantage. He found himself beaten badly, both legs nearly broken, his left arm fracture. But while the criminal was gloating, he had just enough strength to crawl up to the criminal and bind him down long enough for his teammates to grab the criminal. In the end, they managed to save an innocent life from being executed. Wishing to not go through that again, Kiritsu's Nindo is to walk the path of justice, be there for those who need that justice. Appearance Kiritsu has a rather unique appearance. His hair is as white as snow and is wrapped into a single, small ponytail. His eyes are a striking red, a rare visual "defect" he inherited from his mother. Though it changes his eyes to a striking red, there are no other visual defects, similar to heterochromia. On his face is a birthmark shaped like a red musical note on his right cheek. On his neck is a black cloth collar with a yellow arrow pointing downwards on both the right and left sides. He commonly wears a loose, white t-shirt with some baggy pants, but wears a more proper outfit when he's out on a mission, consisting of a specially crafted set of clothes; The outfit changes color depending on his surroundings, providing him some, but not total, camouflage. For instance, if he's in a forest, it'll have a mix of greens and browns, reflecting the trees and the forest floor. This adaptation also adapts to changing weather patterns as well. In the rain, the outfit gains hydrophobic qualities, causing water to slide off of it. In the cold, the interior of the outfit warms up to keep the body's temperature stable. In the heat, the interior cools down and helps keep perspiration low. The outfit consists of a jacket that fits smoothly onto him along with a pair of matching pants, also fitting smoothly. He almost always wears a pair of yellow headphones, not only to use them to listen to music, but there's another purpose they serve. When exposed to the environment, they serve as an enhanced hearing aid, allowing Kiritsu to pick up faint sounds from his surroundings within a twenty foot radius. Personality Kiritsu has a strong sense of justice, believing those who do wrong should speak up for their actions and take appropriate punishment. Despite this strong sense of justice, he is loyal to his team and his friends and family and would do everything to protect them. He's rather laid back when he's not undergoing missions, sometimes lazing about unless someone requires help from him. He can almost always be seen listening to music through his headphones, commonly resting somewhere in a tree around the village. Being the youngest of Team Chinka, Kiritsu always believed he had much more to prove to show that even at his age, he can still be an excellent shinobi. Though shaken up by his sister's tragic disappearance into the void, he hopes one day he'll be able to have the skills to rescue her, unaware of the events that took place after her escape from the void. Abilities Kiritsu relies on stealth based strategies to bring his opponents off guard. By using the environment around him as a sort of cloak, he can hide himself well and use ambush tactics or even distraction methods for his team to bring down most opponents. His eyes allow him some low light visual capabilities, giving him minor vision even in dark locations. By working with his team, he has a dynamic and adaptable defense that allows him to be a well rounded shinobi. Due to his poor hearing, he requires the use of a hearing aid; In this case, it's his headphones he always wears. Thanks to a volume switch, he can increase how much or how less he wants to hear to adapt to his surroundings. Ninjutsu Kiritsu relies on ninjutsu to distract his opponents when he's being stealthy, but he does know how to use it in combat if he's detected. By relying on his Wind Release affinity, he can use wind based attacks that sweep opponents off their feet and go in for a team based attack. He's quick with any technique he is capable of using and can let it go at a moment's notice if he has to. He has a decent chakra pool, but what allows him to use a more wider amount is the usage of low chakra draining techniques. They don't do as much damage, but he can do them frequently enough to keep his opponent peppered back, working a lot like a jab. By utilizing Wind Release: Great Breakthrough by forming two currents rubbing against each other, he can create friction, allowing the air to warm up. This can prove beneficial in cold areas by providing an area of warmth. Wind Release: Great Breakthrough: Being his primary signature technique, Kiritsu's utilization of Great Breakthrough is unique; Instead of having it cause a large tunnel of wind damage, he isolates it, lowering its mass to deal greater damage. By having it hit a smaller area, the technique can cause more harm to its target without sacrificing the speed of the technique. Kiritsu can also use it as a booster, increasing the range of his teammate Minobu's puppet's long range attacks by proving an artificial wind barrel. With small, twisting gaps that serve as the rifling, his puppet's attacks also become more accurate by giving the projectile a spin. In non-combat applications, Kiritsu can rub two Great Breakthrough currents together to create friction, providing an area of warmth for in teammates. This is useful in colder locations where warmth is scarce. Intelligence Kiritsu is fairly crafty. By using the surroundings around him to hide his appearance, he can be right under a target's nose without them even knowing it, allowing him to deliver a sneak attack or provide an opening for his team to exploit and bring down their target with a tandem based assault. His headphones pick up faint sounds in his surroundings around a twenty foot radius and amplifies them, giving him a sort of sharpened hearing that he can use to further his stealth abilities. By removing these headphones, though, one could deprive him of his enhanced hearing. By utilizing his enhanced hearing, he can pick out targets near him and develop a proper stealthy assault to hit them when they least expect it. By utilizing a clone, he can draw opponents out and deliver a stealthy attack that throws their momentum off kilter. Another thing he likes to do is sneak up behind his target and bind them just long enough for his teammates to deliver a team combo attack. Quotes "Wonder if I can come up with a way to make winds that employ therapeutic effects." "Keep your feet on the ground and your eyes on the prize." "Yeah, compared to the rest of my team, I'm really nothing special. Zanzou's got near perfect chakra control, and Minobu has his puppetry mastery. Me? I've got stealth and Wind Release. That's it. But you can guarantee that I can do things with those two little abilities that no one else can do. Because I'm nothing special, but the things I can do thanks to my training are." "I might be deaf, but I'm not blind, and I'm definitely not stupid." "Have you ever danced with the devil under the pale moonlight? Peered into his infernal gaze with each step? It's the reason I went deaf. I did something I wasn't supposed to. I danced with the devil that day, and paid for it. So, whatever you do, don't try to chase your demons, you'll just end up losing more than you already have."